1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to identification tags and, more specifically in certain embodiments, to identification tags suitable for use in thin-walled tubular goods.
2. Description of Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Identification tags are often used to manage and track objects, such as system components, tools, machinery, and equipment, through production, inventory, storage, deployment, and product use. One type of identification tag that is commonly used to track objects is a radio-frequency identification (RFID) tag. In general, RFID tags include a microchip or integrated circuit used to store identification (and possibly other) information. An external reader located remotely from the RFID tag is used to receive information from or transmit information to the RFID tag. The RFID tag typically includes an antenna that transmits RF signals relating to the information stored within the RFID tag.
For certain applications, such as surface and downhole oil and gas applications, RFID tags may be utilized to track equipment and inventory, including Oil Country Tubular Goods (OCTG). In some instances, previous tagging technologies may be adequate. But when survival of the RFID tags is desired through routine (and potentially rough) handling of the component in which the RFID tag is installed, or through deployment of a component in a downhole environment, some previous tagging technologies may not be suitable. Additionally, OCTG may present limited space to install an identification tag without impacting its structural integrity and interfering with optimal functioning.